


You Are My Dear Hubby!

by nalurealotp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Gruvia, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Nalu - Freeform, Shyness, Sweet, my sweet natsu, natsu take care of lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalurealotp/pseuds/nalurealotp
Summary: Lucy had imagined about her future with Natsu, how sweet it would be. But would it be a reality? Her drunken confession might help her to get to Natsu's heart.(Sorry I suck at writing synopsis welp)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Glad you hit this fic. This is my first fanfic about Nalu. Sorry for broken English. Hehe

The guild was lively. It was Gray and Juvia's engagement day and of course Fairy Tail held a ceremonious party to celebrate those two.

  
Lucy sit at her usual place at the bar and watched the guild members partying. She eyed those two lovely birds, the aura surrounding them was sweet. Juvia must be really happy that after all this time, Gray had officially propose to her. And Gray must be happy too to have a very loving Juvia in his life. Ahhh how jealous she was. How she hoped that she would find her right man too. Well she thought that she had found him, but hmm that guy... her eyes turned to the pink-haired mage who was enjoying his meals.

  
"Ahh… if Natsu was your husband, Lucy.." The voice startled her. She turned back to the bar and Mira was smiling to her, innocently yet devilishly.

  
"Wh-whut?? We're not even dating, Mira!!!" Lucy was flustered. Did the white-haired mage notice she was eyeing Natsu?

"Oh, really? But you two seems adorable!" Mira ignorantly left her comment.

  
"No! We're just best friends!!!" Her voice went one octave high. Ahh she couldn’t handle this teasing.  
Mira gave her a smirk. "But you know, friends can turn to lovers. And look.." she pointed to Natsu so t

hat the blonde eyes turned to him too "have you ever imagined if he became your lover? He is so cute yet so caring." Mira tried to incite Lucy, her plan seemed to be successful as the blonde was in daze, eyes glued to Natsu.

  
"Imagine Lucy, you wake up to that smile every day. You have fun with him every day. You can stay with him every second you don’t have to be separated anymore." Mira's words dance in Lucy's ears like a sweet melody. She now saw Natsu and her living happily together, married, in their own home, with their own little family. Ohh how cute. And if they had children together, Natsu would be a really good dad. She knew that because she had seen how Natsu interacted with Asuka.

"Oh how lovely it would be, Lucy!!!" Mira squealed and realization hit Lucy like a giant truck. Rosy blush creeped her thin cheeks. What the faq am I imagining?????  
"Yaaaahhhhhh, don’t say that Mira!!!" Lucy yelled to Mira, annoyed with her teasing but the mage just laughed and went to do her works. Lucy gulped her leftover drink. Urghhh..why her heart couldn’t stop beating yet?

  
She hated imagining this thing. Not that she didnt like Natsu, no… she actually really liked him. But that dense boy… hmmm. She had left a few hints here and there but well, guess Natsu never caught that. She wanted to confess to him but well she was shy and..scared. What if Natsu really saw her as just a friend? It would be awkward then. No, she couldn’t ruin their friendship like that. But she couldn’t think of another guy anymore now that he was always with her. Arghghhhhh

  
She eyed the fire mage again. He was now brawling with Gray. She facepalmed realizing that they were in Gray's engagement party. Ahh these two, they can’t stop fighting, can they? Lucy tried to sip her drink again but realized her glass was empty. Hmm she should head back home now, plus she was now feeling a little upset. Damn that unrealistic imagination!

  
Slowly she slipped out of the guild after congratulating Juvia once more. The sun was setting. She somewhat felt melancholic to see the sky..ahh what had happened to her? She tried to calm her heart. As she walked back home, she noticed a new fancy bar. Oh when did it open? Maybe she could grab a few more drinks before going back home. She felt like her drinks at the guild just now weren’t enough. After setting her mind, Lucy stepped into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo Flame Brain! When will you make that move?” Natsu was finishing his meal when Gray came to him.

“Huh? What move?” he asked, looking blurred.

“Propose to Lucy.” Natsu choked on his food when he heard the words fly out from the ice mage’s mouth. What the??? What is his motive for asking him this question? Tchh they’re not even dating; how can he propose to his best friend just like that? Plus, he doubted that the blonde wanted a romantic future with him.

“Not your business.” He shot a glare to Gray but the guy just smirked.

“Oh well I bet so coz you don’t even have the guts to ask her to date you.” The sarcastic laugh that came after the words really boiled Natsu’s anger.

“What did you say huh, Ice Princess???” He grabbed his collar harshly.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Once again, Gray gave him that sinister smile. His clothes had already gone.

With that, their usual brawling started. There were cheers and yells from others as the fire and ice mages were deep in their fight.

After half an hour passed, they finally stopped because of Juvia’s cry and Erza’s deathful threat. Natsu stood up and dusted off his messy clothes. His eyes darted around the guild, looking for a certain blonde.

“Natsu-san, are you looking for Lucy? She had already left just a while ago.” Juvia told him knowingly. He was taken aback. She already left? How dare she didn’t tell him first.

“Oh ok, thanks.” Natsu turned around to see Happy was still enjoying his time with his Exceed friends so he decided to leave first. To his house? Nahhh he must go to Lucy’s apartment first, to disturb her peace as usual. Heheheh.

On the way to Strawberry Street, Natsu’s step came to a halt when he saw something familiar coming to him. Eh isn’t that Plue?

“Puunnn!” The white celestial spirit stopped in front of him and tried to tell something.

“Why are you here? Where’s Lucy?” He was worried a little when the owner wasn’t there with him too.

But Plue just tugged his pants and signalling him to follow. Finally, they arrived at a fancy bar in the town. Ehh a bar? I thought Lucy is already at home. He didn’t have the chance to ask Plue more when the spirit vanished to the celestial world. Well, not that he would understand if he asked him. Natsu stepped into the bar and set his eyes around to find Lucy.

After a while, he could see the blonde was slumped on the front table. But something suddenly caught his eyes, a suspicious guy was beside her, trying to touch the unconscious mage. Damn that rascal! How dare he wanted to touch my Lucy!

‘My Lucy?’ Urghh whatever. Quickly, he rushed his steps and fired up his whole body.

“Oi you bastard! What’re you trynna do?” The guy was startled when he saw Natsu. He immediately took back his hand and scattered away. Tchh what a coward! Natsu turned his sight to Lucy. There were several empty alcohol bottles laying on the table. Is she drunk? Damn, he was the one in danger now.

“Luce, wake up! What are you doing here?” He shook the girl’s shoulder lightly causing her to let out a sigh. Slowly, she lifted up her head.

“Eee? Who’s that?” Her eyes still in dazed trying to recognize the man in front of her. Suddenly, she stood up and hugged Natsu tightly, causing him to jump back.

“Lucy?? W-what are you doing?” Natsu was perplexed by her action but the stellar mage just tightened her hug to him.

“Why are you so late? I was waiting for you, you know. I misssssssssss you!” Lucy slurred. Natsu felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. Urghh Lucy’s not Lucy when she’s drunk. He held her upper arm gently and push her back a little.

“Ya Lucy, let’s go home already. You are drunk.” He stated the obvious but Lucy just stared at him, long and wondrously. She smiled sweetly and hugged him from the side. Without a warn, she yelled to the crowd.

“Hey, minna!!!! Do you want to know?!” All eyes and ears were now on them. Natsu was sweating, wondering just what she wanna tell them.

“This hot guy right here…this handsome guy…is my husband!!!” Lucy announced loudly and squealed. She seemed like on a cloud nine. Upon hearing that, Natsu’s heart skipped a beat. What??? Husband??? I- His cheeks redden brightly.

“We just got married today! Right, Natsu???” Lucy continued to yell and inform the whole bar. Everyone now was cheering to them.

“Wait..Lucy! We…we are not married. That was Gray and Juvia’s engagement, not us.” Natsu whispered to him quickly. Ahhh she must mix her mind with the party just now. Lucy frowned; she shifted her eyes to meet Natsu’s.

“What?” Natsu was not sure whether she asked for confirmation or something else.

“I.. I’m not your husband. You’re not my… my wife.” Natsu didn’t know why he got so flustered by saying that. Lucy’s frown deepened.

“Wait…are you…” Lucy’s eyes started to get watery, which make the fire mage more worried. “Are you embarrassed to admit to the public that I am your wife??? Am I not cool enough to be your wife??? Huwaaaaa” She let out a loud whimper, gaining the attention of everyone in the bar.

“Uwahh.. I’m sorry Lucy! Don’t cry!” He was sweating nervously, ahh what should he do now? She just won’t stop crying though and the murmur from people started getting loud. Ahhh, just go with the flow Natsu! He grabbed her damp cheeks with his warm hands, making her attention focused on him.

“Sorry, Lucy, I was wrong. Yes yes… you are my wife. You are my beautiful wife, okay?” Natsu gazed into her eyes, hoping that his lie would stop her cry. Magically, she stopped crying and stared at him.

“Really?” She asked innocently.

“Yeah, of course.” Natsu answered nonchalantly. He was feeling better as she was not sad anymore.

“Then, admit it to everyone.” Natsu’s eyes nearly came out of their sockets. Huhh???

“What? You don’t want to do it?” The girl was pouting again, her eyes glistened. Ahh not this again.

“Uhmm.. of course not. I’ll do it okay, but you have to promise me not to cry again.” Lucy gave him a loving smile upon hearing that.

“Ehmm!” She nodded and wait for him to make his announcement. Damn this girl making him do something like this!

“Ehemm..everyone!!! This beautiful lady right here…is … is my wife! So don’t you dare flirt with her!” Natsu wore his poker face, receiving laughter from the crowd. Haih..what a scene they’re making here! But Lucy’s smile just got brighter.

“Yeahhhh that’s my husband!!!” She added to the crowd. Natsu didn’t care anymore about what was happening.

“Okay now, let’s go home! Come, get on my back.” He was about to crouch when he heard a protest from Lucy.

“No… I want to be carried bridal-style! I’m your bride after all.” She whined again. Natsu rolled his eyes upward, ahh, he was tired now, he didn’t want to argue anymore. He quickly scooped her up in his arms.

“As you wish.”


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home was quiet. Stars were starting to appear as the night has already gotten dark. Lucy’s face was buried in his chest, her hand tugging at his scarf. Natsu stared at the blonde in his arms once a while. Dang, this crazy drunkard! They just admitted that they were a married couple when in fact, they were not. Hmmm… not yet.. maybe in the future, they will be one?

Tchh Natsu what are you imagining about? Lucy as your wife? That’s just a wishful thinking. Hmm.. but Lucy thought they were married when she was drunk, so maybe… that was her hidden wish? Maybe she really wanted to have uhmm… a romantic relationship with me? His hope escalated high..ahh this feeling, he can’t hide it anymore. Now that the girl was in his arms, he could just grab her right away and claimed that she was his. Well, after all, he would be really glad if she was his wife in reality. Hehe.. unknowingly, a small smile was plastered on his face.

“Heh Natsu. You are smiling. Are you glad to have me as your wife?” The voice shocked him and he gazed down to see Lucy was staring at him, smiling. Whut… she can read my mind now? Tchhh

“Yeah..so what? Is there a problem?” Natsu replied, faking annoyance. The blonde giggled cutely. Hey how can she be this cute?

Without realizing, they have arrived at Lucy’s apartment. Natsu stepped up the stairs and unlocked the door after rummaging the key from her bag. He closed back the door with his feet and dropped the bag on the table. Finally he could feel at ease. He walked into Lucy’s bedroom to put her to bed. He was just about to drop her on the bed when Lucy stopped him, tugging her hands around his neck.

“Eee, Lucy?”

“Wait Natsu, let me give you this first.” She whispered intimidatingly. Natsu was not ready when suddenly her plump lips were on his. He froze. 1,2,3,4,5… and he couldn’t count anymore when Lucy backed away.

“I love you, my dear husband.” She smiled and immediately after that, his hold on her loosened and Lucy dropped onto the bed. She snored, signalling that she finally lost her consciousness.

Natsu dragged his fingers onto his lips. Wh-what just happened? L-Lucy kissed her? K-I-S-S??? They were kissing??? His whole face now was bright red like a ripe tomato. His heart beating like crazy, he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. He could still feel the softness of her lips on his. Lucy kiss him! That was a fact!

“Oh my.. this girl really makes me go crazy.”

***

Lucy woke up in dizziness. Ahh was she drunk again? She felt a sore in her throat. Water… a glass of water could quench her thirst right now.

“Here, take this.” A glass of warm water was handled to her. She looked up to see the owner of the hand.

“Eh, Natsu? Why are you here?” She wondered why his best friend was right here in her apartment. Did he sneak in again?

“Well… I brought you home. You were drunk.” The guy replied sternly.

“Ouh..thanks.” She took the glass from him and sip the warm water. “Wait, did I do something weird again while I was drunk?”

That was when she saw Natsu’s face changed. He scratched his neck, his eyes darted everywhere in the room. Did something really happen???

“Don’t you remember?” Natsu asked her back.

“Remember what??” She began to panic. This was not a good sign. Damn her drunken antics! She pinched her temple as the dizziness came again. What… what did she do? Please please don’t be something embarrassing!

But good lucks didn’t side with her. Her memories came flooding in, one by one. She remembered she drunk a lot in that new bar… then she saw Natsu came to her..and… she claimed that he was her husband! No!!! Why did you let that imagination running wild??? Then she made a scene at the bar…then .. what happened then?

“Do you remember now, my dear wife?” Natsu sarcastically whispered to her. Her face was his hair’s colour now. Her eyebrows furrowed wildly. Don’t tell her that something more embarrassing than that happened too.

“Wh-whut?” she asked nervously.

“You..kissed me.” A light blush appeared on Natsu’s cheeks. WHAT????? SHE KISSED HIM? Her mouth wide opened, her heart was screaming. NO!!!!

She quickly grabbed her quilt and wrapped her whole face and body. She couldn’t face him anymore; this was really really embarassing! Ahhh what have you done, Lucy??? She wanted to call Virgo right here and now so that she could dig up a deep hole underground and jump in there.

She heard a small giggle from the fire mage. Wahh..she really couldn’t look at him now. Lucy felt the bed deepened, Natsu was sitting on her bed’s end.

“You know, Lucy…” he started teasingly “…I think there were a lot of people in that bar just now. And you just made a big announcement there and they believed you.” Lucy felt her face heated up. “Now, people have misunderstood that we are husband and wife. What should we do, Lucy?” He tried to sound innocent but his face was all smirk. Lucy closed her red ears with her hands, ahhh she didn’t want to hear this. Couldn’t she just pretend that thing never happened?

She could feel that Natsu shifted, coming closer to her. What he gonna do now? Suddenly her quilt was grabbed open by Natsu’s big hand. She quickly shut her eyes tight. This… this is the end of her!

“Why don’t we be a real one, Lucy?” Her eyes clicked open upon hearing that. Did she hear it right? A pair of onyx eyes greeted her, with the signature toothy grin.

“W-what did you say?” She asked nervously.

“Marry me, Lucy.” He replied, short and simple but it left thousands of feelings in her heart. Is she dreaming right now?

“Do… do you really know what you’re saying?” Lucy was unsure, maybe her best friend just blurted out something he didn’t really know.

“Yes, I’m asking you to marry me. I’m asking you… to become my wife.” He lowered his tone. He wanted to tell her that he was not joking.

“Are you s..”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Natsu answered her before she could even finish. His gaze was deep and serious. Lucy was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. Natsu asking her to marry him? For real??

She felt he took her hands in his. His thumb gently rubbed her palm.

“What do you say, Lucy?” The boy gazed at her again. She could see fear in his eyes, maybe worried that she might reject him. No, she wouldn’t do that! She would gladly… accept him.

“But we are not even dating yet, Natsu.”

“Hmmm… we can date after we get married. As husband and wife!” He shot her a melting smile. This smile… she wouldn’t let the chance to wake up to this smile go away. This was Natsu after all, she should have guessed he would do unexpected thing like this. Tchh

“Then..” happy tears started to trickle onto her pink cheeks. “I am glad, Natsu. I’m so glad to become your wife.” She crushed him into a hug. His body felt so warm.

“Me too, Lucy. I can’t wait.” Natsu felt his mouth hurt from smiling too much. He couldn’t believe that Lucy would agree to marry him. His precious person, the one he couldn’t let go. The one he would stay together forever with.

He loosened their hug after a while. He put his forehead onto hers and gaze longingly into her eyes.

“Lucy, can I... can I kiss you?” He asked shyly. Lucy felt hear face heated up again. Nevertheless, she smiled and returned his loving gaze.

“You don’t have to ask.” Immediately, Natsu kissed her, slowly but surely. His chapped lips felt warm on hers. She felt like she was sent to heaven. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, their kiss deepened. His kiss felt really sweet.

They broke away after a while to take a breath.

“I love you too, my dear wifey.” Natsu whispered to her huskily. Lucy couldn’t stop smiling. Haha.. .guess she had confessed to him while she was drunk.

She closed the gap between them for another kiss. She wouldn’t get tired to kiss this lovely boy. Her sweet hubby, her most precious person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm so happy to finish my first Nalu fanfic. They are so cute, I hope they are Canon already. XD What do you think? Ahh is it too quick? I hope you are satisfied to read this story. Share your thoughts here!


End file.
